Achieving Dreams
by Marcus Kalden
Summary: It has been six years since Negi arrived at Mahora Academy. Today is the day his dreams are achieved. He is becoming acknowledged as a Magister Magi, and marrying the girl he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Achieving Dreams.

Please Read and review. I hope you enjoy.

Negi smiled as he looked himself over in the mirror. The white ceremonial mage robes that covered his body hung loosely at his side. He turned around, facing the other occupant in the room

"So what do you think Chamo-kun? I never thought I would be wearing these." Negi said, laughing slightly.

"Not bad big brother, not bad at all. Who'd have thought that you would be getting married so soon, and to one of the girls from your class at that." The ermine took a drag off of his cigarette, and eyed Negi. Though I can't say it surprise's me that you chose her."

"Former student Chamo-kun. She hasn't been a student of mine for almost six years now." Negi took a deep breath and released it. "But this is a big day for me. I'm getting married to the one I love, and I'm finally achieving my dream of becoming a Magister Magi. I never thought I would be able to do all this by the time I turned sixteen."

"Well, you've worked hard for this day to come. I'm proud of you big brother." Chamo hopped on to Negi's shoulder and looked at him. "It's almost time to get going though."

"Actually, it is time to get going. You should have been down at the world tree already." Negi turned to face the new voice and smiled.

"We were just heading down there now, Asuna-san. But you look great today. Those robes really suit you." Negi walked out the door from his room, heading down the hallway with Asuna following after him.

"Don't say things like that. I feel ridiculous in these things." Asuna said, hitting Negi on the head lightly. "But I guess I can withstand it for a bit. After all, I am your Minister Magi. I gotta be there when you get recognized. Not to mention I'm in the wedding."

Negi smiled as they left the school. In the six years since he had come to Mahora academy, lots of things had happened. Asuna finding out about his magic, his fight with Evangeline, the school trip to Kyoto, not to mention the school festival. With each event, he had grown in his magical abilities and as a person. With time had come his physical growth, finally making him taller than Asuna. He laughed to himself lightly as he thought of this.

"What's so funny?" Asuna asked.

"Just thinking about how I'm finally taller than you are." Negi smiled and stopped, turning back to look at the school. He felt like he was a different person now than he was when he had first shown up to the school. It felt like a lifetime had passed since then.

"Just because your taller than me, don't think I can't kick your butt anymore. I've been learning sword techniques from Setuna-san as well as a few techniques from Takamichi." Asuna stopped by the top of a set of stairs. "Come on Negi, we don't have all day you know."

"When did you start calling him Takamichi? I thought even though you had graduated you still called him Takahata-sensei." Negi said, a suprised look on his face. He hurried along, joining Asuna on the stairs.

"Well, when you spend a few months training together, you start to become a bit more friendly, Negi-kun. You should know that." Takamichi stood at the bottom of the stairs, a lit cigarette in his hand. "We've been training for a while since you've been so busy lately. But anyway, hurry up. The headmaster sent me to find you since your running so late."

"Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming a bit." Negi and Asuna hurried down the stairs, joining Takamichi at the bottom. They hurried towards the world tree, where everyone was waiting.

This is my first Negima Fanfic, so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoyed the read and look forward to more updates later on. bows and walks off


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter two of Achieving Dreams. Please read and review.

Asuna sighed lightly to herself. She glanced over at Negi and Takamichi, laughing as they walked towards the world tree. She wished she could have been more honest with herself earlier. She thought back, wondering exactly when it was she had fallesn in love with Negi. She hadn't quite been able to realize it until sometime after the school festival. She had pushed back the feeling, trying to tell herself that she thought of him as a little brother, nothing else. But as time went on, she slowly started to admit her own emotions. The feelings she felt for Negi had been different from what she felt for Takamichi. But by the time she had come to realize what they were and acknowledge them, it was too late. He had already proposed.

"Asuna-san, hurry up. Your starting to fall behind now!" Negi yelled back to her as he waved at her. Asuna looked up, startled. Without realizing, she had stopped walking and was now several feet behind them.

"Hehe, sorry about that. Daydreaming." She smiled, sticking her tongue out and tapping herself on the head. She quickly caught up to them and smiled. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Just remembering some of the good old days back when Negi-kun first arrived here." Takamichi said as he stopped for a moment to put out his cigarette. "I was thinking of back when Negi-kun and I had that little fight back at the school tournament. I don't think I could stand a chance against him in a fight today, not with how much he's grown. But it was like that with Nagi as well. I never was able to even come close to beating him in a fight. But I think you might be able to give him a run for his money."

"You think so? Well, given the chance I would like to try it some day. But it's going to take a lot of searching to try and find him. But I think it's going to be a while before that." Negi said. As they reached the edge of the plaza of the world tree, Negi looked on in wonderment of all the people there. He whistled as he noticed that all of his former students hd turned up as well as friends he had made over the years.

"Quite a turn out for your big day, eh Negi-kun?" A new voice said, walking over to them.

"Eishun-san! You made it!" Negi ran over, and smiled, shaking Eishun's hand.

"It took a bit of work to get someone to watch over everything in my place, but I think it was well worth the effort." Eishun looked up and walked over to Takamichi. "Been a long time. I trust your doing well?"

Asuna walked away, heading over to stand beneath the tree. She sighed and hung her heard as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Upset that it's not you in the marriage robes today?" Setsuna said as she walked around from the other side of the tree. She readjusted the sword she carried over her shoulder and looked over at where Negi and the others were standing. "I certainly can't say I blame you for being a bit jealous. I'm a bit jealous myself."

"It's my own fault. If I had been honest with myself earlier, I could have told Negi how I felt and then I wouldn't be having this problem. Besides, I'm happy for the two of them."

"As am I. But that doesn't change the fact that both of us like Negi."

"But neither of us spoke up. So now we have to sit back and just let them be happy."

Negi and the others walked over, laughing. Takamichi waved slightly and walked away, heading towards the small stage that had been set up near the tree. Negi smiled at Asuna, then at Setsuna.

"I think it's time we should head up to the stage, Negi. It's time for the ceremony to start." Asuna said, standing up straight.

"Alright. We'll get going." Negi looked over at Eishun. "Thanks again for showing up. We really appreciate it."

"My best friend's son is becoming a Magister Magi, and also marrying my daughter. There's no way I would miss this." Eishun said with a smile.

"Hey Negi, I'm gonna go check on Konoka real quick. Make sure that she's all ready for her wedding." Asuna said, running off. She headed back towards the school, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She rounded a corner and stopped, leaning against the wall as she wiped her eyes. "Stop it. Stop crying, you big dummy. It's your own fault this happened. Maybe if you had said something, it would be you he was marrying today, not Konoka." She wiped her eyes again, then stood up. She ran towards the school, forcing a smile on to her face,

Please read and review, let me know what you think. Thank you very much.

-Marcus Kalden


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the third chapter in Achieving Dreams. Sorry it took so long for the update, but please read and review.

"Hey Konoka, can I come in?" Asuna asked as she knocked on the door. She wiped the last remnants of tears from her eyes and shook her head. She slapped her cheeks lightly. "Cheer up, cheer up. You can't let Konoka know."

"Come on in Asuna" Konoka said from inside the room. Asuna pushed open the door, a forced smile on her face. The smile dropped as she saw Setsuna in the room, helping Konoka get ready.

"Setsuna-san, how did you get here so fast? I thought you were back at the plaza." Asuna asked as she walked in to the room, closing the door behind her.

"I've been here all day" Setsuna said, a confused look on her face.

"Se-chan, do you think I could talk with Asuna alone for a bit?" Konoka stood and turned, facing Asuna. In her hand, she held a paper double, with Setsuna's name written on it. Asuna realized what had happened as Setsuna left the room. "I'm sorry Asuna, but I wanted to find out how you felt about Negi. You wouldn't tell me, so I had to resort to this. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't..." Asuna said, hesitating. "I didn't find out my feelings until after you and Negi were already dating. And I wasn't about to go and split up the two of you. Not when you two looked so happy together."

"I just wish you would have told me. I thought you still liked Takamichi." Konoka put down the paper doll and walked over to Asuna. "I can't say that things would have been different, but things might have been a bit easier for all of us."

"How could it have been easier? You and Negi could have moved? Kept away from me when you were being all lovey-dovey? That would have just made me paranoid about what you two were doing." Asuna said as tears started to flow from her eyes. She turned away from Konoka, not wanting her to see. Konoka put her arms around Asuna, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry that we hurt you like this, Asuna. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Negi chose you, not me. But I don't blame him either. You can't control who it is you fall in love with."

"Asuna, I want to know. Are we still friends? Your not mad at me about this are you?" Konoka said as she gently turned Asuna around to face her.

""Of course we are. We've been friends since way before Negi came in to our lives, right?" Asuna said, a small smile forming on her face. Konoka reached up, brushing the tears away from Asuna's eyes. Asuna let out a small laugh. "If we let something small like this break up so many years of friendship, what kind of friends would we be?"

"Very true" Konoka said with a laugh. "Well, I think we should be heading down to the plaza. It's almost time."

"Yeah. I think we're pretty late actually. I know Negi was running late before. But that's just like him, don't you think?" Asuna said, both of them laughing. "By the way Konoka, I forgot to mention that you look beautiful in those robes. I think they suit you perfectly." They turned and headed out the door. Asuna smiled to herself. Negi had been someone she loved. But she also loved Konoka. She wanted both of them to be happy together.

Once again, I apologize for the delay in the updates. Please give a review and thanks for reading.–Marcus Kalden


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are with chapter 4 of Achieving Dreams. Please read and review.

Negi stood on the stage at the plaza, looking around. He smiled as he looked down and saw so many of the girls from his first year as a teacher. He heard footsteps coming up the stage behind him and looked to see who it was.

"Yo, Negi!" Kotaro waved as he approached Negi, with Chizuru following behind him. Kotaro slapped Negi's outstretched hand and smiled, placing his hand in his pocket. Chizuru smiled at Negi as she stood next to Kotaro.

"You getting married, who'd of thought that would happen?" Kotaro said as he looked around the stage, then down at the crowd.

"I'm still trying to believe it myself. But I am very happy about this whole thing." Negi smiled. "I'm also glad you could make it here so you could be here so could be my best man."

"Yeah, it's no problem. Besides, I wanted to be here so I could give you some news."

"Really? What kind of news?"

"Well, Chizuru and I" Kotaro blushed a bit as he took Chizuru's hand. "We're gonna be getting married. I just proposed about two weeks ago." Kotaro turned a deep red as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's terrific! Congratulations you two! I'm really happy for the both of you." Negi exclaimed. He shook Kotaro's hand, then took a step back. He looked down at his watch quickly, noticing the time. "After the ceremony is over, you'll have to tell me more, ok?"

Kotaro escorted Chizuru off the stage. After a quick kiss, Kotaro rejoined Negi on the stage, his face a deep red. He shuffled his feet for a moment as he stood quietly on the stage. They stood for a moment in an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, there's Asuna-nechan and Konoka-nechan!" Kotaro said. Negi turned and looked in the direction Kotaro was pointing. He felt his face flush red as he saw Konoka in her marriage robes. Negi stood there speechless as Asuna and Konoka climbed the steps to the stage. Asuna and Kotaro nodded to each other, then took a few steps away. They started chatting while Negi and Konoka stood there, blushing.

"Um...You look very beautiful Konoka." Negi said softly. He took a step closer to her, taking her hand in his. He smiled and placed his forehead against hers. "I'm glad that your up here with me today, Konoka. There's no one else I'd rather have up here. I love you"

"I'm glad to be here" Konoka smiled at him. "You know that I love you too." She leaned forward and quickly kissed Negi, then smiled at him as a man in robes walked on to the stage.

"Is everyone finally here? Can we finally get started with these ceremonies?" The man said, annoyed. Negi apologized and everyone quickly stood in front of him. The man opened a book and signaled for everyone to quiet down. "Ladies and gentleman, those from the light and those from the dark, we have gathered here today..."

Well, this is the end of chapter 4. I hope I've kept everyone in character and I truly hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I think everyone knew that Kotaro and Chizuru were going to hook up eventually.

Sincerly,

Marcus Kalden.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 of Achieving Dreams. I hope everyone enjoys it, so please read and review.

Evangeline stood at the back of the plaza, watching everyone on the stage. She looked away as she heard someone call her name. She sighed in disgust as she saw Takamichi walking over to her. "What do you want?" She asked, looking back towards the stage.

"It's good to see that you could join us today, Eva. I'm sure Negi will be happy to see that you're here." Takamichi said as he stood next to her. He looked up on the stage as the wedding ceremony continued. He chuckled slightly, then looked back at Evangeline. "So how goes the search for Nagi?"

"The same as always. Every time I get a lead, the trail's long dead. It's starting to get on my nerves. But it doesn't matter. I'll find him." Evangeline crossed her arms, not looking away from the stage.

"Well, let me know when you do. I'd like another chance to see him." Takamichi paused for a moment, then smiled. "So, how exactly did Negi free you from the scholasticus curse? I've asked him, but he won't tell me."

"If boya hasn't told you, then it's no place of mine to tell you. You'll find out whenever he decides he wants to tell you." Evangelin shook her head, looking down at the ground for a moment before returning her gaze to the stage. "Konoe Konoka. I never thought she would be the one that Negi would choose. I thought it would have been that damned Kagurazaka Asuna. The way the two of them acted a few years ago made me think the two of them were in love."

"Well, Asuna-kun told me how she really felt about him. But it seems that she could never gather the courage to tell him how she felt. And the time soon came where he was dating Konoka-kun. And she didn't want to break things up between them. But I think you know how that feels, eh Eva?"

W-what are you talking about?" Evangeline said, her face turning a bright red. "I never had any kinds of feeling for that little brat. It was so annoying, him asking to become my disciple, then calling me master all the time."

"Who ever said anything about Negi-kun?" Takamichi asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I hate you, you know that?" Evangeline said, glaring at Takamichi. They both stayed quiet as they heard the speaker on the stage.

"As of this day, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The speaker said, taking a step back. Negi and Konoka blushed slightly, then took a step closer, grasping each other's hands. Negi smiled, then lifted the hood of the robe off of Konoka's head. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers as the two shared their first kiss as a married couple. As they broke the kiss, the speaker took a step forward. "To all of you here, I present to you, Negi and Konoka Springfield."

I understand this chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but I feel that this was a good chapter. I'll be posting again soon, so stay tuned for the rest of the series. Also, I will be writing a fanfic on just how Negi freed Evangeline from the scholasticus curse. I'll let everyone know when I do and what the name of it is. Please give a Review if you enjoyed the story

Sincerly,

–Marcus Kalden


	6. Chapter 6

The reception was a large, lavish spectacle, as many of Negi's students, both former and current had arrived. Negi and Konoka sat at a table, holding hands and smiling as a large train of people came by to visit and wish them congratulations. Negi smiled as he saw many of his students from his first year as a teacher.

"Everyone looks so beautiful!" Negi exclaimed to Konoka.. "I never though so many people would show up today. It's amazing!"

"Well, you've had a lot of students over the past six years, Negi. Plus you've made a lot of friends, both in this world and in the magical world." Konoka smiled as she looked around at all the visitors. "It's too bad so many of them couldn't make it from the other world though."

"Well, it is pretty hard to get a passport to come through the gate now. Plus, some of them have never been to this world, so it's a bit scary for them to come over." Negi chuckled lightly. "Not to mention some of them would stand out in a crowd full of humans."

Konoka laughed, thinking back to many of the friends they had met over in the magical world. She and Negi both missed them, but she understood why it was most of them couldn't come today. "Maybe after the honeymoon is over, we could go visit them?"

"That sounds like a good idea. It'd be nice to see everyone again." Negi's smile faded for a moment. "But first, we have things to do."

"Things? What kind of things?" Anya and Nekane walked up to the table in front of the newlyweds, smiling brightly at them.

"Anya! Nekane-oneechan! I'm so happy you made it!" Negi smiled and walked around the table, giving a big hug to his cousin. Konoka joined them, also hugging Nekane.

"It's so nice to know that Negi has someone to take care of him now. I've been so worried since he came over to Japan. But now I can stop worrying.:" Nekane smiled, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Even if he does have someone like Konoka to watch over him, Negi's still gonna find a way to screw things up. That's just the way he is." Anya shrugged as she turned away from the couple.

"Come on Anya, you know that's not true. Negi's become very dependable since he came here to Japan." Konoka smiled as Anya turned back to face her.

"Anyway, Anya, Nekane-oneechan. Since your both here, there's something I want to talk to you about." Negi said, glancing around to make sure that no one was listening. "Before Konoka and I go on our honeymoon, we've decided to go back to the village. We're going to try to lift the curse that turned everyone in to stone."

"A-are you insane?" Anya yelled, her voice carrying across the room, causing everyone to turn and look at them. She immediately lowered her voice. "The most powerful healers in the world have tried to reverse that curse and they haven't been able to do a thing. What makes you think that the two of you have a chance?"

"I've been studying really hard. The mages back at the school you and Negi studied at have let me study some of the healing spells they have in books from the restricted sections. We hope that will be enough for me to remove the curse." Konoka smiled sadly. "I want to help everyone there. I want to bring back everyone that was precious to Negi. And to you, Anya."

"Then promise me. If your going to try, promise me that you'll bring everyone back. Including my mother." Anya stood, her hands on her hips. She looked down, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Don't worry Anya. We'll bring everyone back. I promise" Negi said, wrapping his arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Yikes. It's been almost a year since I did an update to this. I get really bad about things like this. Sorry about the delay, but I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Achieving Dreams.

Negi yawned as he folded his newspaper on the airplane. He looked at Konoka out of the corner of his eye and smiled. It had been three weeks since the wedding and Negi was happy they had planned their honeymoon for the entire summer break. It had only taken a week for Konoka to break the petrification spell that had been cast on Negi's village so many years ago. As usual, Konoka had worked herself too hard, insisting that she heal everyone as soon as possible. On more than one occasion she had passed out from using too much of her magic, causing Negi nothing but worry. The villagers had insisted on keeping Negi and Konoka there for two weeks, each one of them wanting to take the time to thank Konoka personally and in their own way. Negi grimaced as he thought of all the things they had sent back to Japan and wondered what everyone there would think of it.

During the two weeks they had stayed, Negi had barely left Konoka's side. In preparation for this, since he knew Konoka so well, Negi has researched a spell that allowed Konoka to use his magic, which had sped up the healing process tremendously. But they had specifically saved two people to be healed last. Stan-ojisan and Anya's mother. Anya had arrived on the final day of the healing and Negi could tell she had been worried to death over whether or not Konoka could heal everyone. Negi smiled to himself as he thought back to that day.

Anya had walked up to the door of the warehouse where everyone had been kept, wringing her hands nervously. She hadn't been to the town yet and hadn't been able to reach Negi or Konoka. What if they had been able to heal her? What should she say? Or worse, what if they hadn't been able to do it? Anya wasn't sure she could take the disappointment again. How many times had people promised to heal them, but never succeeded? Over a dozen times, at least. But then again, this was Negi and Konoka. If there was ever any two people who could do miracles, it was definitely those two. Anya sighed nervously and pushed open the door to the warehouse.

A loud shout greeted Anya, cheers of her name being shouted as people rushed forward, hugging crying in happiness to see her. Tears of joy rushed down Anya's face as she saw so many friends and people she knew. She hugged many of them, each time searching the crowd for her mother's face. After a few minutes, she head a loud whistle and the crowd parted in to two sides. Down at the end of the warehouse stood Negi and Konoka, with two final statues. Negi smiled and nodded to Konoka, then both took a step back. Konoka began to chant the spell as Anya walked slowly towards them, her steps increasing in speed as the spell slowly caused the stone to melt away. By the time the spell was complete, Anya was in a full out run, tackling her mother who looked around in surprise.

"What? What's going on?" She asked, confused as Anya hugged her tighter, crying in to her chest.

"Mom! You're back! You're finally back!" Anya looked up at her mother's face, tears streaming down her own. "It's me, Anya. Do you recognize me? It's been a long time"

Negi hadn't seen much more of the scene after that. He had turned away and watched as Konoka had healed Stan-ojisan. He had nodded to Stan and the two of them had walked away. Konoka stayed behind, smiling as she watched the two of them.

"Stan-san. It's been a while."

"Over a decade, from the looks of it. You were just a brat the last time I saw you. But it seems you've grown up a bit. Are you the one that healed us?" Stan asked as he looked at Negi, fully taking in the physical changes Negi had gone through.

"My wife Konoka, actually. She's been working hard for eight years so she could bring everyone in the village back."

"It seems you found yourself an amazing woman, then. Going to these lengths to help out others. Especially one's she's never met."

"It's the way she is. If she can help someone, she'll push herself to the limit to do what she can for them. That's one of the reason's I fell in love with her." Negi smiled warmly as he looked back to the large crowd, several of them fawning over Konoka. The two of them stood, watching the crowd until Stan broke the silence.

"And? Did you ever find your father?"

"I went to the magical world a long time ago to find him. A lot of things happened there. While I still want to find him, it's taken a back seat. I nearly lost a lot of important people to me thanks to my selfishness. All the things that happened, made me realize that it's more important to live for today and the things around you rather than to live for a possibility and the past."

Stan sighed to himself and reached inside of his robes, pulling out his pipe. He leaned back against the wall and lit it. He puffed the pipe a few times then looked over at Negi.

"I wish I could have been around to watch. You've grown up in to an amazing young man."

I know this chapter focused a lot on Anya, but I want her to get her happy ending. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review.

Sincerely, Marcus Kalden.


	8. Conclusion

There was only one week left of their vacation and Negi and Konoka were walking through the middle of a jungle. One of the changes that had happened after the incident with Fate, this jungle was now encompassed by a large anti magic shield. While this made traveling through the jungle safer due to the fact that there were no more magical creatures in it, it also made the trip incredibly longer. Negi brushed several branches out of the way and smiled as he saw that they had reached the edge of the jungle. He held out his hand to Konoka and smiled.

"Just a bit further and we can start traveling with magic again. Then it should only be a few hours until we reach it." He smiled and reached back, tapping the wand that he had carried for years.

"Do you think we might really find him this time?" Konoka asked.

"It's possible. But I'm not really worried. We've got plenty of time."

"I know. It would just be nice if we actually found Nagi-san. We've been searching for so long," Konoka said as she let out a light sigh. She looked out in the distance across the fields they were crossing now.

"Konoka." Negi paused for a moment. "You know, we can make this the last trip. I understand that it's time for me to move beyond this. I probably should have given up on this a long time ago. But I've been too selfish to stop. But now that we're married I can't just think about myself. This whole summer, all we've been doing is things for my selfish reasons." Negi stopped as Konoka turned to him and put a finger on his lips.

"Everything we've done this summer were things we both wanted to do. As for stopping the search, we will one day. But for now, let's just keep going and enjoy our time together. Okay?"

Negi smiled and pulled Konoka close to him, then lightly kissed his wife. He pulled his wand from his back and sat down on it, Konoka hugging on to him from behind. With a gust of wind, they rocketed forward towards their destination.

It was nearing midday when they arrived in a small village near a crystal clear lake. They walked through the village, stopping and talking to many of the people.

"A man with hair the same color as yours? I think I know who your talking about. He lives with a pretty girl on the far side of the lake. She comes in to town once in a while, but in all the time they've been here I think I've only seen him once or twice." The elderly woman smiled at Negi. "If your going over there, could you do me a favor? The young lass brings potions in to town to sell. I could really use one of her potions for my back. Old aching bones and all that"

"We can bring one back, but in the meantime, will you try this?" Konoka reached inside of her bag and pulled out a crystal vial. "I made this myself and it should help with the pain." She handed the vial to the woman and smiled as she and Negi walked away.

They quickly crossed the lake and soon found a rather simple house sitting near the woods. Two small children ran around, a girl with bright red hair, a boy with subtle blonde. Even from a distance the resemblance to Negi was obvious. The girl stopped and looked over at the two strangers approaching.

"Mama, papa! There's people here to see you!" She yelled before resuming the chase of her brother. A woman walked out of the house, perhaps her young thirties at best. She looked at them and stopped suddenly. "N-Nagi!" She yelled suddenly.

Nagi ran out of the house and immediately threw himself in Negi's direction. He was surprised as Negi caught his outstretched arm and flipped Nagi over his shoulder. Nagi hit the ground on his feet and turned. He launched towards Negi again, fists flying. Negi grinned lightly and began dodging, blocking and redirecting the blows as he began to prepare the magia erebea. Within seconds he activated the spell and instantly began to prepare his armament spells.

"W-wait a minute! Nagi!" Arika ran forward as the two fought. Konoka smiled and blocked her path.

"Don't worry. This is something that he's been wanting. To truly spar with Nagi-san."

"Is that really...Negi?" Arika asked, looking at Konoka, who nodded. "I never thought he would try to find us. D-does he...hate us for leaving him back in the old world?"

"Negi could never hate either of you. He's spent his whole life looking for both of you." Konoka smiled again. "For now, why don't we just let these two finish?"

It was dark by the time Nagi and Negi stood at the edge of the lake, panting. Both had run out of magic and were now relying purely on stubborness to continue. They ran towards each other and stopped suddenly as they reached each other. Nagi looked down, seeing that his kick had connected with Negi's side. But Negi's fist had connected with his stomach. The two fell down, gasping for air.

"Your good, kid. Really strong. It's been a long time since I had an all out brawl like that." Nagi grinned as he looked over at his opponent.

"Rakan-san always said you were the strongest person he ever fought." Negi grinned right back at his father. "It's been a long time...Father"

Arika and Konoka walked over to the two fighters. Konoka leaned down and began to heal them, Negi first, then Nagi.

:Negi...I don't know what to say to you. There are so many things we should apologize for." Arika said, wringing her hands as she looked at the ground.

"You don't need to apologize. All that matters is I finally found both of you" Negi smiled as he gathered his father and mother in a hug. Tears flowed from his eyes as he realized. He had finally achieved his dreams.

I think in this particular chapter I took too many liberties with Negi's character and made him more cheerful and not as serious. I like to look at it as he's grown up a bit and that's the reason he's able to joke around and be more friendly. Anyways, this is the conclusion to Achieving Dreams. For those who've been patiently awaiting this for years, I thank you for your patience. Thank you to all who've come along for the ride and enjoyed the story. For those who didn't enjoy it, thanks for reading anyways. As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
